


Hold my hand, don't get lost.

by bend_me_shape_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, sorry - Freeform, this is really silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Sam knows, everybody knows. Thanks for reading! ❤ Friendly reminder, you can find me on tumblr too, I'm bend-me-shape-me.  (I'm struggling with titles a lot, I'm terrible at them, just like at writing endings)





	Hold my hand, don't get lost.

When he feels warm fingers intertwining with his own, Dean can’t help but look around for a second before turning his head and smiling softly at Cas. It’s not like he cares about what any of the people around them can think about them, but Sam is with them, somewhere Dean doesn’t know because he said he needed to buy something, and he doesn’t know yet.

They are planning on telling him, of course, but they have just kissed a couple times and they don’t know where they are yet, or maybe they know but they are afraid of this big change. He wants to keep this for them for a while, before his brother gives him the ‘Oh my god, I knew it!’ bullshit, he is going to be more than happy for them but he is also going to be a little shit for at least a couple of days.

He squeezes Cas’ fingers lightly when he sees the worry in the angel’s face, making him understand the little gesture it’s okay and appreciated, Dean blushes a little.

They keep moving through the crowd, Cas said something about an street market and Dean of course couldn’t say no, it’s nice, normal, just a walk around a little town, no big worries, just a simple afternoon.

Cas tugs at his hand, dragging Dean around to all the market stalls; he rolls his eyes at him, trying to suppress a fond smile, when Dean jokes about the little angel figures to hang up in the Christmas tree, ‘Come on Cas! They sell the ones you can paint, we can give the little buddy here a trenchcoat.’

People move around them, forcing them to stop for time to time until they can keep walking again, Dean doesn’t miss his chance to kiss Cas from time to time. There is a band playing nearby, the music mixed with conversations and laughs, a kid crying because his mom doesn’t want to buy a toy for him. Cas looks around, curious, letting the noises and the sights flood him. Dean, well, Dean observes Cas, waiting for his reactions to all these new things to him.

That’s mostly why he misses his brother appearing behind them, he doesn’t miss the surprise gasp Sam lets out though. Sam looks at them, then at their joined hands.

“What Sam?! I didn’t want Cas to get lost in the crowd, okay?” Dean winces internally and looks at his feet, he feels Cas, Sam and everyone else eyes on him, because, god , what a shitty excuse. Sam finally laughs, for like five minutes.

“Are you going to hold my hand so I don’t get lost too?”

“You can see everything from up there, a giant like you can’t get lost.” He blushes even more, Sam laughs even more too. Cas seems really amused and not really into the idea of helping Dean. He finally has mercy and distracts the brothers with the idea of getting food and going back to the bunker.

Sam isn’t distracted for long, though.

“Okay Sam, you can stop staring at me like that, I’m with Cas, okay?”

“I’m happy for you both.” Dean smiles at him, Sam has a smile on his face too, the one Dean knows means he is going to have to deal with his brother and his jokes. He rolls his eyes at him, but he can’t help but laugh at Sam’s fake pout when he sees Cas is already in the car, in the front seat.

Dean climbs inside, rubbing Cas’ back and starting the car before resting his hand on Cas’ knee. They look at each other for a moment, both happy and relieved about Sam knowing now. Dean’s gaze moves to the rearview mirror, catching a glimpse of Sam’s face.

“Sam, you better shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sam knows, everybody knows. Thanks for reading! ❤ Friendly reminder, you can find me on tumblr too, I'm bend-me-shape-me. (I'm struggling with titles a lot, I'm terrible at them, just like at writing endings)


End file.
